The present invention relates to error correction mechanism for typewriters of the single element type to enable an operator to correct original imprinted errors from the keyboard.
The International Business Machines Corporation (IBM) is a principal commercial supplier of single element typewriters which incorporates special features for making corrections. Such typewriters are sold under the trademark CORRECTING SELECTRIC TYPEWRITER. My invention comprises a modification of the operating mechanism of the error correction system of the IBM SELECTRIC typewriter so that each key function is completely independent from the other thereby permitting the use of a universal print obliterating type font, as will be hereinafter explained. As usefeul background information for an understanding of the present invention reference is made to the service manual for the IBM CORRECTING SELECTRIC typewriter which illustrates and describes the operating mechanism of this typewriter.